


Ladies´ Night

by therune



Series: Fixed World [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixed World: Ladies´ Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies´ Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ladies´ Night with the Rogues is always a little difficult, to put it lightly.

Jerrie owns a bakery, she has to get up early so it can´t take too long.

Julie is a cop and when there is an emergency she has to leave quickly, and then it´s not funny anymore.

Melody is, well, Melody and Rachel has sometimes minor inconveniences with her enchanted jewelry. Especially when Abra has transformed himself into a necklace to be with her every second of his life. Which is very sweet, all of them admit it, but seems a little too much to them. Not to Rachel, she loves it. But then, she is so head-over-heels, she would agree to a date in a zombie-infested swamp if her husband only asked. (Which, according to little Al, he did and it was a lovely evening).

And they never know whether to invite Hartley or Giovanni and none of them has the courage or curiosity to ask.

It gets better when Alice wants to join them, when she insists that she is a lady, too. Of course they say "no" because she is too young, but she always sneaks after them, her image appearing for splitseconds in shop windows, rain puddles or simple glasses. And of course Evan is never far behind, secretly watching over his little princess.

Sometimes Hartley uses Gio´s invisibility cloak to watch over Jerrie. The Rogues call that "BBS" - Big Brother Syndrome. Hartley and Len suffer from it - well, they don´t do the suffering, her friends and relatives do.

On other times, when they invite Hartley Giovanni uses the coat to follow them and Hartley pretends not to notice and is secretly awed by Gio´s care.

Lori follows Alice because she wants to. Janet comes with her to look what all the fuss is about.

Billy follows Lori (BBS).

Rufio follows Billy and tags Al along who in turn gets Smokey and Frosty to come after them.

Which results in all their parents storming behind, looking for their kids.  
And then usually they discover that Mark has been flying with Josh and _conveniently_ joins them.  
After that they just wait for Digger to come out and all walk together as one big group, mostly into the cinema or a diner.


End file.
